Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too
''Otis' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too ''is another upcoming Banryard/Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Two days before Christmas, Christopher Robin writes out a letter to Santa Claus for him and his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, asking for the following presents: *Rabbit likes a new fly swatter to keep the bugs off his carrots *Eeyore could use an umbrella to keep the snow off his house *Tigger likes a snowshoe for his tail so he can bounce on the snow without his hands and feet (because otherwise he sinks into the snow) *Christopher Robin wants is a sled "big enough for me and maybe a friend or two" *Piglet said Santa Claus could bring whatever he wanted He sends the letter off into the wind, but the next day (Christmas Eve), Winnie the Pooh realizes, after Piglet informs him, that he did not ask for anything himself, so they go find the letter, which has not gotten very far. Afterwards, they, along with Tigger and Eeyore, go to Rabbit's house and rewrite the letter to include what Pooh wants (a pot of honey, of course). Along the way, though, they become greedy and start upgrading their desires (Rabbit wants a bug sprayer, for instance). Following this, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit go off to get a tree big enough for "the stuff we're gettin'", with help from a reluctant Gopher (he is supposed to be hibernating). In the meantime, Pooh and Piglet go back to the point where Christopher Robin sent the letter and cast it off into the wind again. But the wind shifts southward, and the letter follows Pooh all the way to his house. He goes to Piglet and informs him of what happened Knowing that the rest of the gang will not get their presents as a result of this, Pooh tells Piglet they must take it into their hands to make sure the gifts are delivered. Disguised as Santa, Pooh sneaks out and delivers Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore a super-bouncer barrel, a bug sprayer, and a mobile home, respectively - or rather, handmade versions of the said items that break apart upon use. Demanding to know what is going on, the three of them corner "Santa", who insists that he is who he claims to be. But then, Piglet (disguised as a "sorry-lookin' reindeer") slips and makes his sled fall downhill, thus loosening Pooh's disguise. After explaining what happened, Pooh decides to try to deliver the letter to Santa himself, telling the rest of the gang it would be worth missing Christmas if he could "bring Christmas" to them. He does not get far, though, as the wind suddenly takes the letter, so he gives up and goes back to the gang. Even after he tells them that he failed, they are happy to have him back, because they have realized what Christmas is really about (they admit having him with them at Christmas is more important than getting gifts and were willing to give their gifts up to have him back). Afterwards, Christopher Robin shows up on his new sled and brings them the gifts they had originally asked for. Everyone is happy except Pooh, who feels he doesn't deserve his gift. But then giving Christopher Robin a hug he gets very happy. Trivia * The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Bobby Santiago will guest starring in this short film. * This film take place during of Otis the Cow and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-off films Category:Short Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Barnyard/Disney Crossover Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Magmon47